La courte vie d'une chenille
by h.Yuki
Summary: Harry se retrouve dans une situation pas tres agreable.Il doit choisir entre ses deux amoureux. histoire citronee:lemon, violence... La chenille c'est dumby!
1. la mission

La respiration lente et saccadée, Harry se dirigea vers la salle du trône. Depuis qu'il s'était allié à lui, il devait échapper à la surveillance de Poudlard. Ce n'était ni le directeur ni certains professeurs qui dérangeaient, c'était plutôt les élèves et les autres professeurs. Mais lorsque c'était un rassemblement des Death-eaters, le nouveau directeur, certains élèves et certains professeurs devaient répondre à l'appel donc ils inventaient une excuse pour tout le groupe. Il arriva devant la grande porte et entendit des éclats de voix. Il reconnut la voix de Tom Elvis Jedusor et celle de Draco Malfoy. Il se dit que ce n'était pas ses affaires et se dirigea vers le mur de pierre en face, s'y appuya et attendit. Ensuite, la porte s'ouvrit, laissant passer un Draco désespéré. Puis le Lord l'appela d'un ton enjoué :

-« Ah ! Harry ! Tu es déjà là ! Entre ! »

Le Survivant entra, s'avança, s'agenouilla mais sentit une main sous son menton alors qu'il allait embrasser la robe du Lord Noir. Cette main, c'était celle de Voldemort. Il le releva et lui dit :

-« Allons, Harry, il n'y a personne, alors ne t'abaisse pas à ça ! Toi tu as le droit à un traitement de faveur. Je t'ai appelé parce que j'avais envie de te voir et j'ai deux missions à te confier. La première ce n'est pas réellement une mission, c'est plutôt une volonté de toi et de moi. Ca fait longtemps que tu le veux et maintenant je te l'autorise, tu peux demander à être transféré à Serpenter. Severus et Lucius sont au courant et vont arranger ça et tu te retrouveras préfet en chef en binôme avec ton nouveau meilleur ami Draco ! »

Une lueur de joie s'alluma dans les yeux verts de Harry.

-« Pour ta deuxième mission, j'aimerais que tu me retrouves Dumbledore. Tu sais qu'il est mort et que avant sa mort il avait transféré son âme pour la sécurité dans une chenille. Ensuite il va se retransformer en homme puissant en sortant de sa chrysalide.

Mais cela prendra du temps car il est encore faible. J'aimerais que tu le retrouves avant que il ne se transforme. Tu te mettras avec Draco pour cette mission. Pour ton désir le plus cher on verra la réussite de cette mission. Tu peux disposer maintenant Harry. »

Harry transplana devant Poudlard avec le sourire aux lèvres. Il se dirigea vers le bureau du directeur, prononça le mot de passe et entra.

« Je suis au courant pour ton transfert, Harry. Si tu veux dans deux minutes… » Lui dit le grand homme blond. Harry lui répondit :

« Non, pas pour l'instant. Je veux d'abord réussir ma mission. Mais il faut annoncer mon transfert dans la chambre de Draco. Enfin… si vous le permettez, bien sûr…

-Bien sûr, tu peux aller dans la chambre de mon fils si tu le souhaites. Je demanderais à Granger de bien vouloir dégager et préviendrai Sev' de ceci. »

Harry retourna dans la grande salle pour le dîner et un corbeau atterrit dans son assiette sous le regard étonné des autres élèves. Il ne leur prêta pas attention, détacha le message de la patte du corbeau, lui donna un bout de pain et l'envoya se percher sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Il lut : _Le lac de Poudlard est très beau la nuit. Draco._ Il jeta un coup d'œil vers la table des Serpentards et vit que Draco n'y était pas. Puis il regarda vers la table des professeurs et Lucius lui fit un signe d'approbation de la têteIl se leva sans accorder un regard à Ron et Hermione qui le fixaient intensément. Il sortit dans le parc et se dirigea vers le lac. Il y vit le jeune homme blond qui l'attendait en regardant le reflet de la pleine lune dans l'eau du lac. Harry s'approcha doucement et vit que Draco pleurait. Il se fit discret mais le Serpentard lui dit :

« Harry, tu sais qu'il y a ton reflet dans le lac. Tu ne veux pas me voir pleurer ou tu croies que je ne veux pas que tu me voies pleurer ? Dans les deux cas ne t'inquiète pas car je vais arrêter. »

Il s'essuya les yeux et se retourna pour regarder Harry de ses yeux rougis par les larmes. Le futur Serpentard lui dit :

-« Je t'ai vu sortir de la salle du trne tout à l'heure. Tu avais l'air contrarié.

- Je t'expliquerais…quand nous serons avec Voldemort. Pour l'instant je vais te parler de notre mission. Tu sais comme moi ce que nous cherchons. Une chenille. Il a bien choisi son animal, un animal qui se développe pour devenir plus puissant. Il faut le trouver et ensuite on pourra s'amuser… »


	2. la tentation des bonbons

« Qu'est-ce qu'on attend pour le chercher alors ? Poudlard c'est grand, il va nous falloir du temps ! » S'énerva le Survivant.

« J'ai ma petite idée sur l'endroit où le trouver … et de comment l'attraper…Alors, il paraît que tu viens à Serpentard ? Et que tu t'es arrangé avec môssieur le Directeur pour partager ma chambre. C'est cool on va pouvoir faire une équipe de préfet ne chef tous les deux ! Et je ne vais enfin plus dormir avec Hermione et devoir sans cesse l'écouter m'insulter et me harceler de questions sur toi ! » Répondit le fils de Môssieur le directeur comme il disait.

Ils allèrent se coucher dans leur chambre et Draco fit semblant de dormir tandis que Harry regardait le rideau vert et argent de son lit à baldaquin. Harry savait que Draco ne dormait pas. Il se renseigna :

« Je peux savoir quel est ton plan ? »

Mais ses paroles résonnèrent dans le vide car Draco voulait la paix pour dormir donc il prit l'objet principal de son plan et l'envoya à la figure du futur Serpentard. Harry reçut un paquet de bonbons au citron et félicita Draco. Celui grogna pour lui dire qu'il avait entendu. Une chenille a faim, et pour se transformer en papillon il lui faut des réserves, et encore plus quand, comme dans le cas de Dumbledore, on doit se retransformer en homme puissant. Une seule chenille raffolait des bonbons au citron. Le lendemain, ils dispersèrent ces friandises au citron un peu partout dans le château. Dumbledore ne pouvait pas quitter le château car il était trop faible. Les deux jeunes Death-eaters lancèrent des Includo-hostis sur les tas de bonbons. Puis ils allèrent vers les cachots pour leur cours commun de potions (Serpentard-Gryffonfor). Harry se mit à côté de son nouvel ami sans accorder un regard et ses deux anciens amis (si il pouvait utiliser le mot ami pour les qualifier) qui s'installaient sans lui. Puis le professeur Snape entra et fit un petit clin d'œil à ses deux partisans qui lui répondirent avec un large sourire. Ils passèrent leurs deux heures de cours de potion à fabriquer la potion de Excelium .Quand tout le monde fut parti les deux garçons restèrent près de leur professeur de potions qui leur rapporta des nouvelles de leur maître. Snape leur fit passer le message de Voldemort : _Vous avez jusqu'aux vacances._ Harry et Draco se regardèrent avec un mélange d'appréhension et d'assurance dans les yeux. Snape les tira de cet échange oculaire en leur rappelant qu'ils allaient être en retard à leur cours de botanique et DCFM respectifs. En prononçant la dernière partie de la phrase, on sentit une légère pointe d'amertume dans la vois du professeur. Etant directeur adjoint de Poudlard, il aurait aimé être professeur de cette matière mais Voldemort lui avait dit d'attendre car son heure viendrait. Ces 2 élèves se rendirent alors à leurs cours (Harry suivait toujours l'emploi du temps des Gryffondor) en espérant avoir capturé Dumbledore avant la fin de la semaine. Officiellement les vacances commençaient le lundi soir, mais ils aimeraient avoir capturé Dumbi avant.

P.O.V Draco

Je ne sais plus où j'en suis. J'ai envie de capturer Dumbledore mais la pensée de ce qui va arriver à ce moment me fait me renfrogner et devenir désagréable. Mais je sais que ça doit se passer alors… autant m'y préparer. Ca sera mieux pour lui et moi quand ça se passera.

P.O.V « La chenille »

Ho ! Que vois-je ? Des bonbons au citron ! Minerva a pensé à moi ! Je vais aller me régaler. Je dois reprendre des forces. Je me suis bien caché mais là, il faut que je mange ! Je me rapproche du tas de friandises et grimpe dessus (non, pas d'allusions Flo !) HMMMMMM ! Je ne résisterais jamais à ces bonbons. Il y en a une dizaine, je vais rester là un petit moment. Ah ! Le dernier cours est fini, des tas d'élèves passent devant moi mais sans me remarquer. Harry se dirige vers moi. Mais… ?Draco le suit…. ?

« Ah mais tiens…on dirait qu'on a piégé une chenille !

-Oui, Draco. Tiens on va la recueillir. »

Et c'est là que l'on peut dire que la gourmandise est un vilain défaut !

Includo-hostis: enfermer l'ennemi en latin

Excelium: si qqn a une idée pour l'effet de cette potion il met une review…

* * *

alors voilà ce chapitre se termine comme ça et pour répondre à la review le deuxième amoureux il est dans le chapitre suivant!

les 3 premiers chapitres sont un peu courts mais dès le 4 éme sa s'allonge!


	3. La révélation

**Donc voilà je reviens avec mla suite de mon histoire et le deuxième amoureux . Le chapitre 4 est bien en cours et beaucoup plus long.**

**Voilà...Bonne lecture!**

**

* * *

**

Harry rangea le bocal de verre enroulé par sa cravate dans sa poche. Ils étaient maintenant en week-end et pouvaient aller où ils voulaient. Draco et Harry sortirent de Poudlard avec l'accord de leur cher nouveau directeur et tranplanèrent vers le château de Voldemort. Ils arrivèrent devant la grande grille noire et le cœur du Serpentard se serra. Ils entrèrent dans le château avec la chenille et se dirigèrent vers la grande porte de la salle du trône. Ils frappèrent mais avant que leurs poings ne touchent la porte une voix de jeune homme leur dit :

- «Entrez, entrez mes deux petits préférés.»

Draco savait ce qui allait se passer. Le Seigneur et lui allaient tout révéler à Harry Potter. Les deux jeunes Mangemorts s'agenouillèrent et embrassèrent la robe sombre de leur vénéré maître. Ils se levèrent et Harry tendit le bocal au maître des ténèbres. Ce bocal contenait une chenille, mais une chenille effarée quand elle vit qui la tenait entre ses mains. Dumbledore-chenille courut dans tous les sens dans son bocal et Voldemort remit la cravate sur ce bocal car il avait autre chose à faire que de s'amuser en ce moment. Il regarda Draco qui soutint son regard. Cela prouvait qu'il n'avait pas changé d'avis. Alors il dit à Harry :

-«Ecoute Harry, nous avons quelque chose d'important à te dire. »

Harry angoissa quand il entendit cette phrase et se mit à penser :'Ca y est, il ne tiendra pas a promesse, je vais encore devoir attendre.' Voldemort répondit :

-« Je n'ai qu'une parole Harry, crois-moi je tiendrais ma promesse ; Ce n'est pas de ça dont nous voulons te parler.» Draco prit la parole :

-« En fait, c'est un peu gênant pour nous…Et nous allons te demander quelque chose de pas facile mais… On ne peut plus faire autrement… »

Le Survivant n'était pas rassuré par le fait que c'était gênant pour eux.

« Ecoute Harry, ne tombe pas dans les pommes mais … enfin… nous sommes tous les deux amoureux de toi. »La phrase résonna dans l'esprit de Harry. Cette phrase était insensée, surtout prononcée par Voledemort !

« Le problème, dit Draco, c'est que nous devons te demander de choisir entre nous. »

Cette phrase résonna encore plus fort dans l'esprit de Harry. Mais il répondit tout de même :

«Je ne peux pas choisir entre vous deux ! Je ne veux pas choisir ! Je vous veux tous les deux !

-Mais on ne peut pas ! Ca me répugne d'être avec lui ! « Lâchèrent-ils en même temps. Mais Harry rétorqua :

«Il me faut un peu de temps pour réfléchir ! »

Il se dirigea vers la sortie, ouvrit la porte, sortit et dès qu'il la referma il entendit une dispute. « Alors comme ça, ça te répugne ! Doloris ! »

Harry se retourna vivement et se mit entre les deux combattants. Il reçut deux Doloris et se convulsa de douleur sur le sol jusqu'à que ses deux aimés arrêtent de se fusiller du regard et lèvent les sorts. Ils relevèrent un Harry énervé qui leur dit :

« Je ne veux pas que vous vous battiez. Vous m'entendez ? Pas de bagarre ! Et si jamais l'un de vous lance un Avada Kedavra sur l'autre je ne pardonnerais jamais à l'assassin ! Et pour finir j'aimerais vous dire que je ne veux pas être dérangé ce week-end ! Et par aucun de vous deux ! Compris ? »

Il les regarda tous deux dans les yeux et quitta la salle. Il alla dans sa chambre dans le manoir du Lord et vit sur son lit un cadeau des deux qu'il aimait. Il sourit et s'approcha. Un mot sur le cadeau indiquait : _Welcome Slytherin_. Il prit le cadeau et se demanda si il devait l'ouvrir. Harry voulut s'en empêcher mais ce fut plus fort que lui il les ouvrit quand même. Le cadeau contenait un boxer et une cravate noirs avec un serpent dessiné dessus (l'œil du serpent était un émeraude) offerts par Draco et une chemise échancrée verte et un pantalon en cuir noir. Il posa les cadeaux sur son bureau, s'allongea sur son lit et se dit :

« Comment je vais pouvoir faire ça ? Je dois choisir entre les deux. Mais je ne peux pas… »

* * *

Voilà maintenant Ewilan Potter tu sais qui c'est le deuxième amoureux mais tu sais pas qui il va choisir

Gnark Gnark Gnark Gnark Gnark...


End file.
